No Title
by dconanfamily
Summary: Sebuah virus mematikan menyebar di sebuah kota. Dua mahasiswa kedokteran ini pun membantu menyelidiki penyebabnya! [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

 **No Title  
**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Shinichi Kudo (Daffa) & Dicky

* * *

"Arrgh! Kemana Leorio?! Dia sudah terlambat 3 jam dari perjanjian!" seru seorang gadis berambut sepundak kesal saat duduk di ruang tunggu sebuah bandara.

"Tenang lah, mungkin penerbangannya telat." ujar seorang cowok memainkan jarinya di atas benda mungil berwarna hitam.

"Ten..."

"Pesan dari Leorio." sela cowok itu sembari menunjukan layar ponselnya tepat di depan wajah gadis itu.

' _Gomen, kalian duluan saja menuju penginapan. Aku akan menyusul lusa_.'

" _Na, nani_?!" pekiknya.

"Yosh! Sekarang tinggal menunggu Gon dan Killua." ucap cowok berjas biru di lain tempat sembari memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya dan berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Leorio mengambil tempat yang berdekatan langsung dengan jendela di dalam kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari bandara di kota yang berbeda dengan kedua temannya tadi. Cowok itu sesekali memandangi arloji dan keluar jendela secara bergantian. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel miliknya berdering. _Makoto Kyougoku,_ itu lah nama yang tertera di layar panggilan masuk. Leorio menghela nafas berat sebelum memutuskan menerima panggilan itu.

" _Mos_..."

" _BAKA_ LEO- _KUN_!" terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan di ujung telepon, memotong salam pembuka Leorio.

"So— Sonoko?!"

" _Ima doko_?!" tanya Sonoko tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Leorio.

"A... _etto_... anu... dimana Makoto?" tanya Leorio dengan gugup

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku! A, _chotto_ , Makoto! Aku belum selesai berbicara dengannya!" suara nyaring Sonoko perlahan menjauh dari ponsel.

"Yoh, _nande_?" suara Sonoko pun telah berganti.

"Makoto? Ah, _gomen_ , aku mengundur janji dadakan. Tapi aku harus bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang mungin bisa membantu kita disana. Jadi, lusa aku akan berangkat kesana bersama mereka." jelasnya.

"Membantu? _Dare_?"

"Gon dan Killua, yang pernah aku ceritakan pada kalian tempo hari."

" _Sou, wakatta_. Kami akan menunggu kalian di penginapan pinggir kota sesuai dengan rencana kita." ucap Makoto mengakhiri percakapan mereka di telepon.

" _Dou_?" tanya Sonoko setelah ia melihat Makoto telah selesai memakai telefonnya.

"Leorio mengundang Gon dan Killua untuk membantu kita di _Yeld_ nanti." Makoto mengulang penjelasan Leorio saat di telepon tadi.

"Gon dan Killua? Pro hunter yang pernah diceritakan Leo- _kun_?" tanya Sonoko mengingat-ingat. Makoto mengangguk. " _Sou_... setidaknya kita mendapatkan orang tambahan yang lebih berguna dibanding Leo- _kun_ dan aku akan bisa berkenalan dengan pro hunter..." lanjut Sonoko kegirangan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar bandara.

Pada saat yang sama ditempat yang berbeda, Leorio melirik kembali arlojinya dengan gelisah. _'_ _Lama sekali mereka! Apa mereka tersesat?!_ ' Gumam Leorio dalam hati.

"Leorio!" panggil seseorang dari pintu masuk kafe dan kemudian berlari kearahnya.

"Kalian terlambat!" omelnya.

"Hanya setengah jam..." sahut Killua dengan ekspresi tak bersalah. Leorio memandanginya sebal.

" _Nee_ Leorio, masalah apa yang mau kau ceritakan di email kemarin?" tanya Gon mengambil tempat tepat di depan Leorio dengan Killua di sampingnya.

"Kalian pesan saja dulu. Aku akan menceritakan nya pelan-pelan."

15 menit kemudian, pesanan mereka sudah tertata rapih di atas meja. Leorio mulai menceritakan tentang yang dituliskan nya di email. " _Hontou_?!" respon yang sering terlontar dari Gon disela-sela cerita temannya itu.

"Bukankah itu aneh?" ucap Killua saat Leorio selesai bercerita.

"Karena itu aku meminta bantuan kedua temanku untuk menganalisa secara medis disana."

"Teman mu?" tanya Gon dengan mulut terisi penuh oleh makanan.

"Makoto dan Sonoko. Mereka berdua mahasiswa kedokteran dikampus yang sama denganku."

"Lalu dimana mereka berdua?"

"Sebenarnya aku janjian dengan mereka berdua mengunjungi kota itu hari ini, tapi aku ingin menjelaskan pada kalian tentang permasalahan ini secara rinci." Balas Leorio. "Besok aku akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan lusa kita akan berangkat ke _Yeld_ , menyusul mereka berdua."

.

.

"Jadi wabah itu baru saja terjadi sejak 3 bulan yang lalu tapi korban jiwa sudah mencapai 120 jiwa?!" tanya Sonoko dengan nada terkejut, saat ia dan Makoto mewawancarai 2 warga setempat malam itu.

" _Hai_ , dan sampai saat ini pemerintah setempat masih belum menemukan vaksin untuk pengobatan maupun untuk pencegahannya."

"Tapi aku yakin itu bukan wabah penyakit biasa. Penyebarannya terlalu cepat dan kematian setelah terjangkit virus itu pun dalam jangka waktu yang dekat." tambah seorangnya lagi.

"Ya, karna itu lusa kami akan menyelidiki langsung ke pusat kota. Saat ini kami masih menunggu tiga orang teman kami." ujar Makoto.

" _H_ , _hontou_?!" tanya salah satu dari mereka kaget.

"Jangan nekat kalian! Pemerintah setempat sudah mengisolasi tempat yang sudah terkena wabah itu. Tidak sembarang orang boleh memasuki daerah itu!" tambah yang lainnya. Makoto dan Sonoko saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Isolasi? Kalau wabah itu murni karna virus, pasti tidak akan bisa dihindari walau sudah mengisolasikan korbannya, bukan?" tanya Sonoko. Makoto mengangguk, mengkonfirmasi ucapan Sonoko.

"A, anu..."

"Apa ada hal lain yang belum kami ketahui?" tanya Makoto tenang namun penuh selidik. Kedua warga itu perlahan berkeringat, mengingat Sonoko dan Makoto masih menatap mereka berdua, menunggu kelanjutan informasi.

Disaat kedua warga itu memutuskan untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Makoto dan Sonoko, seseorang tersenyum penuh arti memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

" _Omoshiroi_..." gumam figur itu dengan pelan.

.

.

" _Nee_ Leorio, kita mau kemana?" tanya Gon pagi itu saat di perjalanan.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawabnya dengan kasual.

Tak lama kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit. Leorio menyusuri koridor bersama Gon dan Killua. Berjalan ke arah lebih dalam dan kemudian menyusuri tangga menuju bawah tanah. Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti tepat didepan ruangan dengan dua penjaga. Leorio menunjukkan kartu identitasnya dan langsung diarah kan ke suatu ruangan.

" _Kore wa_..." ucap Gon terkejut melihat apa yang berada dibalik kaca tebal itu.

"Ya, beberapa korban Xylektrif yang berhasil dibawa ke tempat ini untuk dilakukan penelitian lebih lanjut." jelas Leorio.

Seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu dan melepas helm pelindung nya. Leorio kemudian menghampiri nya dan terlihat berbicara serius pada orang itu. Diakhir percakapan, Leorio menerima beberapa lembar kertas dan kembali menghampiri Gon dan Killua.

" _Doushite_?" tanya Gon penasaran.

"Seperti nya kepergian kita ke kota _Yeld_ harus dipercepat hari ini. Kondisi disana lebih buruk dari perkiraan awalku." Leorio berjalan keluar ruangan sembari memainkan jarinya diatas layar ponsel.

"Makoto? _Ima doko_?" tanyanya memulai percakapan.

"Leorio? Aku sedang menemani Sonoko berbelanja." jawab Makoto disebrang telepon dengan latar suara yang berisik.

"Berbelanja?! Disaat seperti ini?!" pekik Leorio dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yaa... apa ada masalah disana?"

"Kami akan ke kota _Yeld_ hari ini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang, baru besok kau akan menuju _Yeld_ bersama Gon dan Killua?" tanya Makoto dengan suara kebisingan yang perlahan menghilang.

"Seperti nya permasalahan Xylektrif lebih buruk dari dugaan kita sebelumnya." ucap Leorio.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Sonoko juga mempunyai beberapa pekembangan tentang Xylektrif. Kabari kami jika kalian sudah tiba di bandara."

"Yosh!"

"A... _tokorode_ Leorio. Kami disini bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Menurut pengakuannya dia seorang pro hunter, sama seperti teman mu."

"Pro Hunter?" tanya Leorio menghentikan langkahnya saat berjalan keluar rumah sakit yang diikuti oleh Gon dan Killua. "Siapa?"

" _Etto_... aku lupa. Tapi dia berada dipenginapan yang sama dengan kami, nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang akan membantu kita dalam penyelidikan Xylektrif." jelas Makoto.

"Baiklah. Sore ini aku akan tiba di _Yeld_ bersama Gon dan Killua." Leorio mengakhiri percakapan dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku celananya.

.

.

Di atas bukit dipusat kota _Yeld_ berdiri sebuah bangunan berlantai dua dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Di taman rumah itu terdapat seorang gadis mungil yang sedang duduk dengan set _afternoon tea_ di meja yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Di belakang gadis itu terdapat seorang pemuda berdiri layaknya _bodyguard_.

"Felicia! Kau benar-benar menakjubkan!" seru seseorang yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu dan langsung mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah gadis itu. Gadis bernama Felicia menatap ke seseorang yang berbicara tadi.

" _Onii-chan_ ," panggilnya. Cowok itu menoleh kearah Felicia. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" bukannya menjawab, cowok itu hanya menusap-usap lembut kepala gadis itu dan beranjak dari duduk nya.

"Jaga Felicia." ucap cowok itu saat melewati pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang Felicia.

.

.

"Jadi di sini mereka menginap?" tanya Gon yang baru saja tiba di depan sebuah penginapan.

"Ya... ayo." Leorio berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Killua dan Gon. Setelah memesan kamar, mereka langsung menuju lift. "Tapi, sial! Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai tidak sempat menjemput ku di bandara?" gumam Leorio kesal.

Saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai 5, mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Dimana kamar teman-teman mu?" tanya Killua.

"Di..." belum sempat Leorio menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah pintu kamar terbuka dengan cukup keras dan Sonoko keluar dengan tangan nya yang menarik seseorang.

"Lepaskan Makoto, gadis cebol!" seru nya dengan kaki menempel di dinding luar.

" _Iie_... kau yang seharusnya melepaskan Ma- _kun_ ku, gadis jelek..." sahut suara seorang cewek dari dalam.

"S, suara itu, Gon..." ucap Killua tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kejadian di hadapannya.

"Sonoko, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Leorio heran dan membuat pergerakkan Sonoko terhenti.

"Leo- _kun_?!" seru Sonoko melepaskan genggamannya pada orang itu. " _Are_? Kau bilang akan datang bersama kedua teman mu yang pro hunter, Gon dan Killua, dimana mereka?" tanya Sonoko bersemangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini Gon dan ini Killua." Leorio memperkenalkan Gon dan Killua bergantian. Ekspresi Sonoko berubah drastis, terkejut bercampur kecewa.

" _NANI_?! Jadi mereka hanya 2 orang anak kecil?! Argh! Ku pikir Gon dan Killua seumuran dengan kita! Rusak sudah semua harapan ku!" pekik Sonoko terduduk dilantai.

" _Urusai_ , Sonoko- _chan_..." seorang gadis muncul dari balik pintu. Kali ini, Gon dan Killua yang berekspresi seperti Sonoko tadi.

"Bisky?!" panggil Gon dan Killua bersamaan.

"Gon? Killua? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ditempat ini?"

"Harus nya kami yang bertanya seperti itu pada mu! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?!" Killua membalikkan pertanyaan Bisky.

" _Atashi_? Sudah pasti untuk menemui masa depanku..." jawabnya sembari merangkul lengan Makoto.

"Jauhi Makoto, gadis boncel!" omel Sonoko mendorong wajah Bisky yang menempel dilengan cowok berkulit hitam manis itu.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua!" Makoto mendorong kedua wajah gadis itu menjauh dari nya. "Maaf telah membuat keributan, Leorio..."

" _Daijobu_..." jawabnya. Setelah merapihkan barang bawaan mereka, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Bisky, Makoto dan Sonoko berkumpul dikamar Bisky untuk membahas permasalahan yang akan mereka selidiki.

"Kemarin malam aku dan Makoto menanyai dua orang warga sini mengenai wabah Xylektrif, menurut mereka wabah tersebut terjadi setelah satu bulan bangunan diatas bukit diperbatasan sebelah selatan _Yeld_ berdiri."

"Bangunan? Bangunan apa?" tanya Gon.

"Sebuah rumah. Menurut warga yang pernah melihatnya, bangunan itu seperti bangunan rumah pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan." Makoto menambahkan.

"Satu-satu nya akses menuju tempat itu harus melalui desa _Glime_ , desa dengan korban Xylektrif terbanyak." Timpal Bisky.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Killua.

"Hohoho, apa kau lupa siapa aku, Killua?" seru Bisky dengan sombong.

"Yah... kau adalah seorang nenek tua yang..." belum selesai Killua dengan kata-katanya, sebuah pukulan Bisky tepat mengenai wajah Killua.

"Asosiasi Hunter memintaku menyelidiki kasus Xylektrif, karna itu aku datang ke tempat ini. Dan bangunan yang dikatakan tadi bukan lah bangunan biasa. Memang terlihat seperti rumah pada umumnya, namun faktanya bangunan itu sulit didekati kurang dari 1 kilometer." jelas Bisky.

"1 kilometer?!" sahut mereka bersamaan, terkejut.

" _Sonotori_. Bangunan itu dilindungi oleh _En_ jahat. Tapi saat aku memaksa menembus nya, aku malah merasakan aura kesedihan yang mendalam." aku Bisky lagi.

"Benar-benar mencurigakan..." ucap Leorio dengan postur seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Yosh! Besok kita akan memasuki kota dan melanjutkan ke bukit dimana bangunan itu berada!" seru Leorio diiringi anggukan teman-teman nya.

"Kita harus ekstra waspada saat memasuki kota, karena kita belum mengetahui secara pasti bagaimana Xylektrif itu menyebar."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Biski, Sonoko dan Makoto langsung menuju pusat kota _Yeld_. Dalam perjalanan dan saat istirahat, mereka sebisa mungkin menggali informasi mengenai Xylektrif dari warga yang mereka temui.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Xylektarif itu membunuh manusia," ucap Gon saat mereka berada disebuah tempat makan malam itu.

"Xylektrif, Gon..." Leorio mengkoreksinya. Gon hanya tertawa cengengesan. "Awal nya Xylektrif merusak syaraf manusia, lalu mematikan seluruh syaraf gerak yang terkena selama 2 hari. Setelah nya, korban yang terkena Xylektrif menjadi stabil, seperti tidak pernah mengalami kerusakan syaraf sampai akhirnya mereka mati dengan salah satu anggota tubuh nya meledak." jelas Leorio.

"Benar-benar cara kematian yang aneh..." sahut Gon sembari menggigit hamburger miliknya.

"Apa udara juga bisa mempengaruhi kerusakan syaraf?" tanya Killua tiba-tiba.

"Yaa," jawab Makoto singkat.

" _Doushite no_ Killua?" tanya Gon.

"Apa kau juga berpikir kalau xylaktrif menyebar melalui udara?" tanya Makoto.

"Begitu lah.."

"Tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau nen bisa melakukan hal seperti ini." ucap Bisky.

"Bagaimana dengan type _henka_?" tanya Killua.

"Oh ya! Killua seorang _henka_ dan mampu merubah aura nya menjadi listrik! Jadi pasti pemilik rumah itu juga... ng... etto... aku tak mengerti lagi." ucap Gon berpikir keras.

" _C_ , _chotto_! Gon, kepala mu berasap!" pekik Sonoko panik saat melihat kepulan asap muncul dari kepala Gon. Cowok berambut jabrik itu hanya tertawa cengengesan.

"Tapi terlalu mustahil menyebarkan nya melalui udara. ada motif apa orang itu melakukan hal serepot ini?" pikir Bisky.

"Itu juga harus kita cari tahu. Sekarang kita harus cari penginapan." ucap Makoto sembari berdiri dan menggendong kembali ransel nya.

"Ma-kun, aku satu kamar dengan mu, yaa..." Bisky bergelayut manja pada lengan kiri Makoto.

"Cewek cebol ganjen! Makoto, mau juga ganjen!" Sonoko memutar-mutar sedotan nya digelas yang masih terisi setengah.

"Sudah lah, Sonoko... 'kan masih ada aku." ujar Leorio memasang pose terkeren nya. sonoko memandangi nya sekilas.

"Lebih baik aku bersama Killua dibanding dengan mu." jawab nya santai.

"Apa?! Jadi kau lebih memilih bocah ini dibanding aku?!" tukas Leorio terkejut.

"Kenyataan nya aku memang lebih tampan dari mu, Leorio- _senpai_." ledek Killua cengengesan. Leorio menatap Killua dengan wajah masam.

"Sudah lah..." Gon mencoba meredam.

Mereka memutuskan mencari penginapan yang tak jauh dari desa glime, yang menurut berita tersebar merupakan desa dengan korban xylaktrif terbanyak.

"Setelah kita melewati _Glime_ , kita hanya perlu melewati hutan yang tidak terlalu besar untuk langsung ke bukit itu." jelas Bisky malam itu.

"Menurut 2 orang yang tempo hari aku wawancarai, desa _Glime_ sudah di isolasi dan tidak sembarang orang boleh memasuki nya." ujar Sonoko yang menggunakan piyama bercelana pendek malam itu dengan posisi kaki bersila diatas kasur.

"Isolasi?" tanya Killua. Gadis itu mengangguk. "kalau disebarkan melalui udara, pengisolasian itu tak 'kan berguna. Buktinya, warga dipusat kota _Yeld_ juga ada beberapa yang terkena Xylaktrif, bukan?"

" _Sonotori_." Bisky mengkonfirmasi. "Yang jelas, kita harus mendapatkan informasi penyebaran Xylaktrif untuk mencegah virus itu menyerang kita semua."

"Fuah segar sekali!" seru Leorio yang baru saja tiba bersama Makoto diruangan itu dan langsung duduk disebelah Gon. "Tapi ga kusangka kita akan kesulitan mendapat penginapan dikota _Yeld_. Padahal saat ini bukan masa liburan dan kota ini juga tidak familiar sebagai kota wisata." ucap Leorio.

" _Yeld_ merupakan provinsi dengan penduduk yang cukup padat. Beberapa tempat penginapan biasa nya disewakan bulanan bagi warga sekitar." ungkap Makoto.

Leorio bangkit dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas nya. "Ketemu!" seru nya saat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan kembali duduk disebelah Gon sembari menata satu persatu kertas itu.

"Itu..."

"Ya, sejarah kependudukan _Yeld_ yang berhasil ku dapatkan dari seseorang yang bekerja dipemerintahan setempat." aku Leorio. "aku menyeleksi beberapa penduduk yang mencurigakan dan memiliki reputasi buruk. Hanya ketiga nama ini sisanya."

"Tapi..." Sonoko menggantungkan kalimatnya saat membaca satu persatu kertas itu. "Alamat mereka sangat berjauhan dan bertolak belakang." lanjut nya lemas.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bagi tim? Aku dan Killua, Leorio dan Bisky, lalu Kak Sonoko dan Kak Makoto." usul Gon.

"Tapi baik Sonoko dan Makoto tidak ada yang meiliki kemampuan nen. Bukankah berbahaya melawan nen dengan tangan kosong?" sela Killua.

"Benar juga." sahut Makoto.

"Nah, Ma- _kun_..."

" _Iie_ , lebih baik aku yang bersama mu, dan Makoto bersama Leo- _kun_!" Sonoko langsung memotong usul Bisky dan membuat cewek itu cemberut kesal.

"Tapi, apa tak apa? Tidak ada pria di tim kalian?" tanya Makoto.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Jangan kan para penjahat pria, dewa kejahatan pun pasti takut dengan nenek tua ini." ledek Killua disusul sebuah cubitan Bisky yang cukup keras dipipi nya.

"Yosh, besok pagi kita mulai berpencar! Pastikan kita bertemu kembali saat jam makan malam!" seru Leorio semangat diiringi anggukan setuju Gon, Killua, Bisky, Sonoko dan Makoto.

.

.

Keesokan pagi nya mereka berenam berpencar menjadi 3 tim dan menuju kearah yang berbeda. Sonoko dan Bisky menuju ke kota _Dolth_ , kota dimana mereka menginap pertama kali di provinsi _Yeld_ yang juga merupakan perbatasan sebelah timur provinsi itu. Makoto dan Leorio menuju kota _Fatey_ , kota yang berada diperbatasan _Yeld_ sebelah utara. Sedangkan Killua dan Gon menuju kota _Nago_ , kota yang mejadi perbatasan _Yeld_ di sebelah barat.

Ketiga tim yang berpencar itu menanyai setiap warga yang mereka temui, namun tak semua dari mereka mau mengatakan apa yang mereka ketahui tentang wabah itu ataupun tentang orang yang mereka cari.

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku tidak mau berhubungan dalam hal apa pun tentang itu!" atau

"Itu adalah kutukan dari tuhan atas keserakahan manusia ditempat ini." kedua kalimat itu lah yang sering menjadi jawaban saat pertanyaan dilontarkan dari ketiga tim itu.

Saat matahari tepat berada diatas kepala manusia, ketiga tim tersebut memutuskan menghentikan pencarian mereka dan beristirahat ditempat makan yang berbeda.

"Kenapa orang-orang itu?! Selalu menjawab keserakahan dan kutukan! Padahal kita cuma menanyakan keberadaan Takumi Kiel!" Leorio menggebrak meja yang terisi makan siang nya dan makoto.

"Tenang lah. Mungkin mereka sangat ketakutan akan Xylaktrif, jadi wajar saja dengan sikap itu." sahut Makoto sembari menyeruput minumannya. Cowok berkulit hitam manis itu mengeluarkan ponsel nya setelah mendengar deringan tanda panggilan masuk. "Sonoko?"

"Makoto, bagaimana?" tanya Sonoko.

"Kami belum menemukan Takumi Kiel. Setelah makan siang, kami akan melanjutkan pencarian kembali." jelas Makoto. "Kalian bagaimana?" Makoto berbalik tanya.

"Sama. Orang-orang disini juga sulit ditanyakan. Kedua warga yang tempo hari kita wawancarai juga tiba-tiba langsung bungkam saat aku menanyakan keberadaan Igarashi Saki. benar-benar mencurigakan, bukan?" cerita Sonoko.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, apapun yang terjadi, kita harus berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan pukul 6 sore nanti." ucap Makoto.

" _Wakatta_." ucap Sonoko mengakhiri nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Leorio.

"Mereka juga sama seperti kita, sulit mendapatkan informasi tentang orang-orang itu. Kedua warga yang tempo hari membeberkan informasi Xylaktrif pada ku dan Sonoko pun langsung bungkam saat mereka ditanyakan tentang Igarashi Saki, orang yang menjadi tujuan Sonoko dan Bisky." Makoto menceritakan ulang pengakuan Sonoko di telepon tadi.

"Benarkah?! Aku harus menanyai Gon dan Killua." Leorio menekan beberapa nomor dan langsung menempelkan di telinga kiri nya. "Tak diangkat." ucap Leorio meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Mungkin mereka masih melakukan pencarian." tebak Makoto.

Sementara itu di kota _Nago_ , Gon dan Killua masih meyusuri tempat satu ke tempat lainnya mencari target mereka, Daiki Kotaro. Sama seperti keempat temannya, sangat sulit menanyakan keberadaan target mereka tersebut. Bahkan tidak sekali-dua kali mereka langsung ditolak mentah-mentah sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan mereka.

"Argh! Akan ku bunuh orang-orang itu!" gerutu Killua saat mereka beristirahat di salah satu tempat makan di _Nago_.

"Sudah lah, kita akan mencari Daiki Kotaro setelah makan siang." ucap Gon sembari mengunyah makan siang nya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan dress biru turquoise dan rambut setengah terikat berdiri menghampiri gon dan killua yang tengah memakan hidangannya. "Kalian mencari Daiki Kotaro?" tanya orang itu tiba-tiba, membuat Gon dan Killua menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah nya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Gon. Tanpa permisi, gadis itu langsung menduduki bangku kosong yang tersedia di meja Gon dan Killua.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua yang ku ketahui tentang Daiki Kotaro dan Xylaktrif yang melanda _Yeld_." ucapnya.

"Kami tak meminta mu." tolak Killua curiga. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu?"

"Killua..." tegur Gon. Killua bersandar dipunggung bangku nya dengan kesal. "Ceritakan lah. Kami membutuhkan informasi sebanyak-banyak nya tentang Daiki Kotaro dan Xylaktrif." pinta Gon.

"Baik, tapi aku meminta imbalan atas informasi yang kuberikan, bagaimana?" gadis itu melakukan penawaran.

"Kau..."

"Killua!" Gon mencoba mencegah emosi sahabat nya itu.

"Tapi, Gon, dia..."

"Tenang, aku tidak meminta materi sebagai imbalannya." ucap gadis itu memotong perkataan Killua. "Aku..."

.

.

Menara jam pusat kota menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Matahari pun sudah cukup lama telah tenggelam diujung barat, hanya semburat jingga yang masih tersisa di langit _Yeld_. Jauh di atas bukit diperbatasan selatan provinsi _Yeld_ , terlihat seorang gadis kecil berdiri di atas balkon sebuah rumah, menatap ke hamparan rumput di halaman dengan tatapan kosong.

" _Ne_ , Daiki," panggil gadis mungil itu.

" _Hai_ , Felicia- _sama_." sahutnya sopan.

"Bagaimana dengan vaksin yang kita rencanakan?" tanya nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari hamparan rumput hijau yang tertutupi gelap nya malam.

"Sesuai permintaan mu, Felicia- _sama_." jawabnya dengan sopan. Gadis mungil itu membalikkan badannya, berjalan ke arah Daiki dan memeluk cowok itu.

"Kau sudah menyimpan nya ditempat itu kan? Jangan sampai ketahuan _onii-chan_. Bantu aku menyelamatkan _onii-chan_." pinta nya dengan suara lirih.

"Sesuai permintaan mu, Felicia- _sama_." jawabnya sembari mengusap lembut kepala Felicia.

.

.

"Yosh, hubungi ku jika terjadi sesuatu!" ucap gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hm! _Arigatou_ , Minami- _san_!" sahut Gon mengangguk sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh gadis itu.

" _Ganbatte ne_ , Gon, Killua." gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gon dan Killua. Gon melambaikan tangannya hingga punggung Minami tak terlihat lagi.

" _Iko_ , Gon! Kita sudah terlambat." ucap Killua. Kedua sahabat itu pun beranjak pergi ke tempat yang telah disepakati bersama dengan Bisky, Leorio, Sonoko dan Makoto.

Di perjalanan, Gon dan Killua dikejutkan oleh suatu kerumunan warga pada sebuah rumah. Gon dan Killua menerobos masuk di kerumunan itu dan terkejut mendapati apa yang terjadi disana. Seorang korban Xylaktrif yang sudah tewas dengan ledakan di kaki sebelah kirinya.

" _Otousan_..." rengek seorang gadis berumur 4 tahun dalam pelukan seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari mayat tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan berukuran tidak terlalu besar dengan dinding berwarna hijau dan tempat tidur senada, percikan darah bercampur daging yang menempel terlihat sangat jelas. Warga yang berkumpul pun mulai menutup mulut mereka, mual, akan apa yang mereka lihat.

Gon dan Killua mundur dari tempat itu dan mempercepat lari mereka menuju Leorio, Bisky, Sonoko dan Makoto yang sudah menunggu. Satu jam kemudian, Killua dan Gon tiba ditempat yang sudah ditentukan.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sampai tiba jam segini?!"omel Bisky.

"Kau, Gon, kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon dari ku?!"

"I, itu..." Gon gelagapan.

"Saat kami menuju kesini, kami mampir melihat korban Xylaktrif yang baru saja tewas dengan kaki kiri nya meledak." ungkap Killua mengambil tempat disebelah Makoto. Seketika wajah Sonoko, Bisky dan Leorio berubah panik.

"Menurut data kami, _Nago_ merupakan satu-satunya wilayah yang belum ditemukan korban Xylaktrif." Makoto mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas nya dan segera menunjukkan sesuatu pada Gon dan Killua. "Apa kalian bertemu dengan Daiki Kotaro?"

Gon dan Killua saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka alami hari ini hingga pertemuan mereka dengan seorang gadis bernama Minami. Mereka berdua juga menceritakan informasi-informasi yang didapatkan dari gadis itu. Baik Leorio, Sonoko maupun Bisky terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Gon dan Killua.

"Tak perlu khawatir masalah bela diri atau jurus apa pun! Kita punya ahli nya di sini!" seru Leorio berbangga hati sembari merangkul pundak Makoto Kyogoku. Cowok itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau bisa terselesaikan tanpa perkelahian, itu yang akan kupilih." ujar Makoto.

"Tapi yang seperti itu mustahil dengan kasus seperti saat ini." ucap Killua.

Disaat Gon ingin menjelaskan ceritanya, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara jeritan wanita yang sangat keras. Hal itu membuat Gon, Killua, Bisky, Sonoko, Makoto dan Leorio langsung berlari ke sumber suara. Nampak kerumunan warga dipersimpangan jalan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Keenam orang itu mencoba menerobos masuk kerumunan warga dan mendapati kejutan dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

"Minami-san?!" pekik Gon tak percaya.

"Minami?!" tanya Sonoko dan Bisky bersamaan menoleh kearah Gon.

"Ya... Minami Kotaro, gadis yang bertemu dengan kami hari ini." Killua masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapan nya. _Aku tidak meminta materi sebagai imbalannya. Hanya saja, selamatkan kakak ku dari keluarga Shiina... ah lebih tepatnya, Igarashi Saki._ Killua teringat kata-kata gadis itu siang tadi.

" _Chotto_ , _minna_!" Sonoko tiba-tiba membungkuk mendekati tubuh Minami Kotaro yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Dia mati bukan karna Xylaktrif. Lihat! Tidak ada satu anggota tubuh nya yang meledak." ungkap Sonoko memberikan ruang pengelihatan untuk teman-temannya.

"Bahkan tidak ada luka ditubuh nya." timpal Leorio.

"Apa disini ada yang melihat bagaimana gadis ini tewas?" Makoto melemparkan pertanyaan bagi para warga yang berkumpul di tempat itu. Bukannya menjawab, para kerumunan itu hanya bergumam satu sama lain dan perlahan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sekelompok orang itu.

"Apa-apaan itu? Mereka benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan!" cela Bisky. "Sekarang bagaimana? Kita berharap dapat menggali informasi lebih lanjut dari Minami esok hari, tapi kejadian nya justru seperti ini."

"Besok kita harus menuju bukit itu! Aku tak akan memaafkan perbuatan mereka yang sudah membunuh manusia seenak nya! Terutama Minami-san!" seru Gon emosi.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang bertudung yang berjarak tidak lebih dari 2 meter mengawasi mereka dari balik dinding sebuah bangunan. Setelah Gon mengucapkan niatnya tadi, orang itu tersenyum penuh arti dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Keesokkan pagi nya, setelah mempersiapkan semua nya, Gon, Killua, Bisky, Sonoko, Makoto dan Leorio pun berangkat menuju _Glime_. Di depan pintu masuk _Glime_ , mereka dihadapkan pada beberapa penjaga dari pemerintahan setempat. Beruntung Leorio memiliki seorang teman yang bekerja di pemerintahan setempat dan disaat itu berada di pintu masuk penjagaan, mereka berenam pun dapat memasuki desa _Glime_ dengan mudah.

Keadaan di dalam desa itu sangat asri. Pepohonan dan kebun-kebun yang berwarna hijau cerah, sinar matahari yang terasa sama dengan daerah lainnya, serta semilir angin sejuk yang beberapa kali bertiup. Namun, penduduk setempat lebih terlihat mengisolasikan diri mereka dibanding dengan terisolasi. Tidak ada pemandangan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di perkarangan rumah ataupun para orangtua yang bekerja di kebun mereka. Keasrian desa tersebut menjadi tidak terasa dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Maklum saja. Setiap ada peringatan pintu masuk desa _Glime_ akan dibuka, seluruh warga di sini akan menghentikan seluruh kegiatan mereka dan mengunci diri selama satu hari penuh atau sampai mereka benar-benar yakin bahwa sudah tak ada orang luar yang berkeliaran lagi di dalam desa." jelas Annie, teman Leorio yang membantu mereka berenam lolos dari penjagaan pintu masuk sekaligus pemandu mereka selama berada di perjalanan desa _Glime_.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Gon penasaran.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, awal mula Xylaktrif masih menjadi teka-teki sampai saat ini. Namun penyebaran nya terjadi ketika manusia normal menyentuh pangkal luka ledakan tubuh si korban Xylaktrif sebelum 72 jam sejak ledakan terjadi."

"Tapi wajar sih jika mereka membereskan semua itu... siapa yang tahan dengan bau busuk dan amis dari percikan dan luka-luka itu?" gumam Killua.

"Tapi jika mereka menggunakan sarung tangan, bukan kah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gon.

"Darah dari korban Xylaktrif mengandung bakteri yang sangat jahat dan mampu menembus ketebalan 3 cm baju manusia. Jadi, penggunaan sarung tangan akan sia-sia dalam melakukan pembersihan didalam jangka waktu tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan plastik?" tanya Bisky. Annie menggeleng.

"Kami sudah pernah meneliti nya. Memang untuk ketebalan nya lebih sedikit, tapi bakteri Xylaktrif juga mampu menembus lapisan kulit hingga setebal 2 cm." Annie membersihkan kacamata nya dengan saputangan mungil berwarna ungu. "Tapi, bakteri itu akan mati dengan sendiri nya setelah 72 jam."

"Amannya, jika kalian ingin membersihkan atau melakukan penelitian pada penderita Xylaktrif yang baru saja meninggal dan meledak, isolasikan korban di suatu ruangan sendiri selama jangka waktu 72 jam." Makoto menambahkan penjelasan dan direspon senyuman dari Annie.

"Begitu..." gumam Gon.

Langkah Annie terhenti saat berada didepan sebuah pagar berduri setinggi 3 meter. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian sampai kedalam hutan ini." ucap Annie.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Annie." Leorio mengulurkan tangannya kearah Annie.

"Ya! _Ganbatte_ , _minna_!" Annie tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Leorio. "Kembali lah dengan kabar baik!"

Gon, Killua, Bisky, Sonoko, Makoto dan Leorio berjalan berurutan di dalam hutan yang berukuran tidak besar. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pesisir sungai dengan air jernih berwarna biru. Saat matahari tepat di atas kepala, mereka memutuskan beristirahat sejenak di sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Disaat mereka sedang menikmati makan siang mereka, seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik sebuah pohon dengan sebuah boneka panda kecil dipelukannya.

" _Konnichiwa_..." salamnya dengan senyuman.

"Felicia?" panggil Sonoko dengan wajah sangat terkejut. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Felicia?" tanya Gon pada Makoto dan Leorio. Belum sempat Gon mendapat jawaban nya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menghampiri gadis mungil itu dari belakang.

"Felicia- _sama_ , saat nya pulang."

" _Hontou_?" tanya nya kecewa. "Sonoko _nee-san_ , sampai jumpa lagi."

" _Chotto_ , Felicia!" panggil Sonoko saat gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kamu tinggal di atas bukit itu?" tanya nya hati-hati. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Sonoko dan beranjak pergi ke arah yang tidak diinginkan nya.

"Igarashi Felicia, salah satu pasien anak kesayangan Sonoko saat ia magang di salah satu rumah sakit di desa _Glime_ satu tahun yang lalu." ungkap Makoto.

"Jadi Kak Sonoko pernah ke _Glime_ sebelumnya?" tanya Gon. Sonoko mengangguk pelan. "Anu... Felicia sakit apa?"

"Dia..."

"Felicia mengalami kelainan darah. Ia sering mengalami panas yang sangat tinggi hingga seluruh saraf nya berhenti total. Namun, kejadian itu tidak lama. Hanya sekitar 2 hari." Sonoko memotong ucapan Makoto.

"Panas tinggi selama 2 hari hingga saraf nya terhenti total?" pikir Gon.

"Xylaktrif?" tebak Killua. Sonoko terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Felicia penyebab Xylaktrif!" bantah Sonoko dengan suara meninggi.

"Kami tidak menuduh Felicia, Sonoko. Tenangkan dirimu..." ucap Bisky. "Kalaupun Felicia terlibat, pasti ada dalang dibalik semua ini. Tadi kamu lihat kan, tatapan sedih gadis itu?" tanya Bisky pada Sonoko. Sonoko terdiam.

"Apapun itu, kita harus musnahkan Xylaktrif!" seru Gon bersemangat.

Pertemuan super singkat Suzuki Sonoko dengan pasien kecil kesayangan nya dulu, Igarashi Felicia, membuat semua kenangan setengah tahun nya kembali. Igarashi Felicia, seorang gadis mungil dari keluarga tidak mampu yang menderita penyakit aneh. Kelainan pada kandungan darah nya membuat ia mudah terserang panas tinggi hingga menghentikan seluruh saraf geraknya. Dikarenakan penyakit yang diderita nya dianggap sangat berbahaya dan takut menular, Felicia kecil yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak nya, Igarashi Saki, diasingkan jauh ditengah hutan perbatasan sebelah selatan _Yeald_.

"SONOKO!" panggilan Bisky membuat lamunan Sonoko buyar seketika. "Ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Bisky.

"Ti, Tidak... tidak ada yang ku pikirkan..." Sonoko berbohong. "Maaf..." ucap Sonoko setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Bisky.

"Dari awal aku sudah mecurigai kalau Igarashi Saki, orang yang kita cari adalah kakak dari Felicia. Aku hanya tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Jadi... jadi... saat pencarian kita kemarin, aku sengaja tidak membicarakan apa pun tentang nama itu." aku Sonoko tertunduk dengan air mata yang menetes langsung ke tanah.

"Jadi karena itu, kau tidak banyak bertanya kemarin?" tanya Bisky lagi. Sonoko terdiam. Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Sonoko. Gon, Killua, Makoto dan Leorio terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Bisky. Begitu pula dengan Sonoko, hanya bisa terkejut tanpa melakukan pembalasan seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau pikir sikap bungkam mu membuat Felicia merasa terlindungi?! Setelah apa yang dilakukan dan apa yang terjadi pada Minami Kotaro, kau masih mau bungkam dengan apa yang kau ketahui demi ketidak inginanmu Felicia menjadi dalang dari Xylaktrif?! Apa tadi kau tidak melihat tatapan gadis kecil kesayangan mu itu?!" Sonoko kembali mendapat tamparan dari Bisky yang lebih keras mengenai hati nya.

"Bisky... tidak kah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Leorio mencoba meredam.

"Apa aku berlebihan, Makoto?" tanya Bisky dengan serius. Cowok itu menghela nafas berat dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sonoko.

"Apa yang dikatakan Bisky itu benar. Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan Felicia, bukan dengan diam. Aku yakin, pertemuan kalian tadi pasti bukan kesengajaan. Aku juga yakin bahwa yang membunuh Minami Kotaro adalah Igarashi Saki." ucap Makoto.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Gon.

"Bisa jadi..." sahut Killua menyetujui. "Kau ingat, Gon? Menurut pengakuan Minami, kakak nya, Daiki Kotaro, sengaja bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Felicia untuk mencari informasi mengenai vaksin pengobatan Xylaktrif. Mungkin saja Daiki sudah mengetahui vaksin tersebut dan diam-diam memberitahu pada Minami, kemudian Saki mengetahui nya dan membunuh Minami untuk menghindari informasi itu tersebar luas." tebak Killua.

" _Sou_... masuk akal," gumam Leorio.

"Tidak." bantah Makoto. "Apa Minami mengatakan pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya, setelah bekerja dikeluarga Shiina?" tanya Makoto dengan penekanan kata 'Shiina', perubahan nama keluarga Igarashi.

"Tidak pernah." jawab Gon.

"Apa Minami juga mengatakan, kalau mereka tetap menjaga komunikasi satu sama lain?" tanya Makoto lagi.

"Tidak. Minami mendapat informasi dari Daiki, seluruh alat komunikasi para pekerja di rumah itu sudah disadap oleh Saki. Jadi, tugas Minami hanya menjaga diri dan menjaga rahasia antara dia dan kakak nya itu..." sahut Killua dengan ekspresi terkejut diakhir ucapannya sendiri. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, Igarashi Saki sudah mengetahui rencana awal Daiki dan Minami. Karna Minami menceritakan hal tersebut pada kalian, maka ia sengaja dilenyapkan agar informasi tersebut tidak memiliki sumber yang kuat. Berjaga-jaga jika kalian, penduduk luar _Yeld_ , menyebarkan informasi itu."

" _Nani_?!" sahut Gon dan Killua tak percaya.

"Tapi Makoto, yang memiliki ide dan peluang besar itu adalah Daiki, lalu kenapa Saki tidak membunuh Daiki saja?" tanya Leorio.

"Karna Saki terlalu menyayangi Felicia. Jadi, dia akan merelakan apa pun demi kebahagiaan Felicia. Sama seperti setengah tahun yang lalu. Menurut kabar yang ku dengar, pengusiran mereka ketempat yang jauh dari pemukiman terjadi atas permintaan Felicia pada Saki agar Saki tidak dipukuli oleh penduduk setempat akibat perlawanan nya menolak untuk diasingkan." ucap Sonoko dengan wajah murung.

"Jadi inti nya, Daiki masih selamat berkat Felicia? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Daiki tahu adik kesayangan nya tewas ditangan Saki?" pikir Leorio.

"Entah... tapi tadi terlihat jelas bahwa Daiki juga menyayangi Felicia, seperti adik nya sendiri." ujar Makoto. "Lebih baik kita percepat menuju bukit. Seperti nya kita kehabisan waktu."

Gon, Killua, Bisky, Sonoko, Makoto dan Leorio memutuskan melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju bukit itu. Setelah berjalan 3 jam, mereka tiba di batang pohon besar terakhir di hutan itu. Dari balik pohon besar itu mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah bangunan layak nya rumah normal berlantai 2.

"Tch! Tidak ada pelindung sama sekali! Apa kita harus menyerang secara terang-terangan?" tanya Killua.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, bukan? Hari semakin sore, akan lebih berbahaya kalau kita menyerang di malam hari. Mengingat kita tidak tahu bagaimana Igarashi Saki." ujar Bisky. Gadis itu memandang sebal sesaat kearah Sonoko, "Makoto, bawa gadis kerempeng itu di punggung mu. Kita harus bergerak cepat." Makoto mengangguk setuju dan langsung membungkuk memunggungi Sonoko.

Di suatu ruangan di dalam rumah, nampak seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring dengan seorang pria berdiri didekat nya dan seorang pria lagi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pria yang berdiri tepat disebelah gadis itu mengisi suatu cairan ke dalam suntikan yang berada ditangan kanan nya dan kemudian langsung menyuntikkan ke lengan kanan gadis itu. Setelahnya, pria itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan gadis yang masih terbaring.

"Haa... seperti nya kita kedatangan tamu, Daiki." ucap Saki tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah nya. "Pastikan tak ada penyusup yang mendekati Felicia. Masalah penyambutan mereka, biar aku yang tangani." ucapnya sembari menutup pintu ruangan.

Daiki berjalan ke arah Felicia yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan segera menyuntikkan suatu cairan juga ke lengan kiri gadis itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Felicia tersadar. "Bagaimana?" tanya Daiki.

Felicia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Itu bekerja, Daiki! Aku..."

"Kita harus bergegas, Felicia- _sama_. Sonoko dan teman-temannya yang kita temui di hutan seperti nya sudah tiba disini. Saki mengatakan padaku akan memberi sambutan pada mereka!" potong Daiki. Felicia terkejut mendengar nya. Dengan sigap, Daiki menggendong Felicia di punggung nya dan keluar ruangan itu dengan mengendap-endap.

" _Ne_ , Daiki," panggil Felicia dari punggung Daiki. Cowok itu hanya menoleh sedikit tanpa bersuara. "Sebenarnya, apa tujuan _onii_ - _chan_ melakukan ini semua? Mengambil darah ku dan menyebarkan nya menjadi virus kematian pada penduduk _Yeld_?" tanya nya. Daiki terdiam sejenak.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Felicia- _sama_..."

"Jangan menggunakan ' _sama_ ' saat memanggilku! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, bukan?" keluh Felicia membuat Daiki tertawa kecil. "Lalu, apa kabar Minami- _Nee_? Sudah lama dia tidak mengirimi surat diam-diam nya... aku merindukannya..." ucap Felicia tertawa disaat mengingat-ingat.

"Entah... terakhir kita mendapatkannya, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu..."

"Buu... Minami- _Nee_ melupakan kita..." keluh Felicia dengan pipi bergelembung dan membuat mulut nya mengerucut. Lagi-lagi Daiki hanya tertawa kecil.

Gon, Killua, Bisky, Sonoko, Makoto dan Leorio akhirnya tiba tepat di depan gerbang bangunan itu. Sebuah gerbang besi berwarna hitam yang menjulang setinggi 5 meter dengan ukiran sebuah bunga melingkari tiap-tiap sela besi. Tiba-tiba gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendiri nya, seolah mempersilahkan keenam orang itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah bertatapan satu sama lain, mereka pun berjalan melewati gerbang itu.

Mereka berjalan di atas jalan berbatuan dengan hamparan rumput hijau di sebelah kanan dan kiri dengan beberapa perkarangan bunga mawar. Terselip sekumpulan mawar hitam di antara sekumpulan mawar berwarna merah. Sekumpulan mawar hitam terlihat lebih tumbuh dengan tegak dibanding dengan sekumpulan mawar merah yang terkesan agak merunduk kearah sekumpulan mawar hitam itu.

Di ujung jalan bebatuan yang mereka tapaki, terdapat air mancur berbentuk lingkaran dengan beberapa patung panda sebagai hiasannya dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Cukup untuk membuat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk tertutupi dan membuat mereka berenam tidak menyadari keberadaannya sebelum memutari air mancur itu. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika pemuda itu menundukkan kepala nya, memberi salam hormat.

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Shiina." ucapnya dengan posisi kepala tertunduk dan lengan kanan menyilang di dada nya.

Sonoko memandang nya dengan geram, "Saki, dimana Felicia?!" Sonoko berteriak dengan keras di hadapannya. Bukannya menjawab, pria itu hanya menegakkan kepala nya dan tersenyum.

Felicia mengintip kejadian itu dari balik gorden yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk rumah itu dengan Daiki Kotaro di belakang nya. "Sonoko- _san_!" Felicia tersenyum senang.

"Daiki Kotaro, Minami sudah dibunuh oleh orang ini!" Gon tiba-tiba ikut berteriak lantang disebelah Sonoko. Kata-kata Gon membuat Daiki naik darah dipersembunyian nya. Namun ia sadar, ia tak boleh gegabah. Demi keselamatan Felicia.

"Eeh... apa yang kau bicarakan, bocah? Aku bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Lagipula ini adalah kediaman keluarga Shiina, tidak ada yang bernama Daiki Kotaro." Saki maju beberapa langkah. Gon, Killua, Bisky, dan Leorio mengambil posisi bertarung. "Ada apa dengan posisi itu? Kalian mau mengeroyok ku? Menakutkan sekali..." Saki tertawa meremehkan.

" _Urusai_!" seru Leorio.

Makoto menghela nafas berat dan maju beberapa langkah pula. " _Hisashiburi_ , Igarashi Saki." Makoto menyapa nya dengan tenang. Saki tersenyum kearah Makoto.

"Yah... pada akhirnya aku tak 'kan bisa menipu kau, Sonoko, dan teman mu yang lumayan itu tentang identitas ku..."  
"Lumayan?!" ucap Leorio kesal. "Hoi, Saki, apa maksud mu dengan lumayan?!" Saki hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat ke dua bahu nya.

"Felicia?!" seru Sonoko saat melihat sosok Felicia berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Daiki Kotaro?!" seru Gon dan Killua bersamaan saat melihat Daiki berada di belakang Felicia.

Sonoko melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Felicia, namun langkah nya terhenti oleh lengan Makoto yang menahan lengannya. "Jangan." ucap Makoto menatap tajam Saki yang tersenyum misterius ke arah mereka berenam.

"HAHAHA!" Saki tiba-tiba tertawa sangat keras. "Kalian membuat semua nya menjadi menarik!" ucap Saki disusul oleh kemunculan beberapa sosok boneka berbentuk manusia. Saki melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menendang mundur Makoto dan Mengambil Sonoko dari tangan nya.

"Sonoko!"

"Sonoko- _san_!" pekik Felicia dengan langkah tertahan oleh Daiki.

Saki menodong kan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat ke leher Sonoko. "Kau tahu ini apa, Sonoko?" tanya Saki. Sonoko memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa takut. "Ini adalah darah Felicia yang sudah ku tingkatkan virus Xylaktrif nya. Jika darah ini bercampur dengan darah normal manusia, maka manusia itu akan mati dalam 1 jam." penjelasan Saki membuat semua yang berada di tempat itu sangat terkejut, termasuk Felicia.

"Daiki..."

"Aah... tenang saja, _imouto_ ku, semua nya sudah ku musnahkan..." ucap Saki pada Felicia.

"Heh?" sahutnya dengan bingung dan khawatir.

"Vaksin mu." Saki memperjelas maksudnya. Baik Felicia maupun Daiki terbelalak kaget. "Tidak ku sangka adik ku akan melakukan perlawanan terhadap apa yang sudah ku lakukan demi diri nya..."

"Itu hanya demi diri mu sendiri, Saki!" seru Makoto.

" _Urusai_! Kalian tidak akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Kau lah yang tidak mengerti!" Sonoko ikut berteriak.

"Sudah ku bilang, diam!" Saki langsung menyuntikan isi cairan itu ke leher Sonoko dan melompat ke atas patung tertinggi di air mancur, meninggalkan Sonoko yang tersungkur kesakitan.

Disaat teman-teman nya berniat menghampiri Sonoko, pasukan boneka berbentuk manusia menyerang mereka. Gon, Killua, Bisky, Leorio, dan Makoto terlibat pengeroyokan oleh pasukan boneka Saki.

Sementara itu Felicia berlari ke dalam dengan Daiki turut di belakang nya. Gadis itu berlari menuju kamar tidur Saki, melempar bantal dan guling yang tersusun rapih di atas nya, dan langsung menyingkap sprei yang menutupi kasur itu. Felicia kemudian berlari ke arah meja yang terletak tak jauh dari kasur tersebut, mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Felicia?" tanya Daiki berdiri dengan tenang.

"Sesuatu yang tajam! Apapun itu!" jelasnya grasak-grusuk. "Tidak kah kau lihat di sana, Daiki? Aku menyembunyikan beberapa ml vaksin didalam nya!" lanjut Felicia menunjuk sebuah jahitan yang rapat dan rapih di tengah tempat tidur Saki.

"Aku pikir dengan menyembunyikan vaksin di dalam tanah akan aman. Namun, aku ragu saat _onii_ - _chan_ kembali dari kepergian nya kemarin! Dan..." Felicia menghentikan pencarian dan kata-kata nya. Felicia menatap Daiki sesaat dan tertunduk. "Benar..."

"Benar? Benar apa nya?" tanya Daiki. Felicia masih tertunduk.

"Minami telah mati... dibunuh _onii_ - _chan_..." jelas Felicia takut-takut.

Tubuh Daiki terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah. Perjuangan yang selama ini ia lakukan demi melindungi adiknya, satu-satu nya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki, terbuang sia-sia. Minami Kotaro telah mati ditangan Saki Igarashi, kakak dari perempuan kecil yang juga ia lindungi nyawa nya, Felicia Igarashi.

"Mi, na, mi..." panggil Daiki tak percaya. Felicia melanjutkan pencarian benda tajam yang ia perlukan, namun Daiki mendahului dengan mencabik-cabik tak karuan jahitan itu dengan pisau saku milik nya. _Aku akan membunuh mu, Saki!_ Gumam Daiki didalam hati.

Sementara itu diluar, kekuatan nen yang berada di dalam pasukan boneka manusia sangat lah kuat dan jumlah nya terus bertambah. "Kalian ini rumput liar atau apa sih, haah?!" seru Gon kesal memukul 2 boneka sekaligus.

"Sonoko!" panggil Bisky berlari mendekati Sonoko. Langkah nya terhenti saat Sonoko menjulurkan tangannya, menahan Bisky. Bisky memandang Saki yang masih berdiri di atas patung-patung itu dengan tatapan sinis. _Sial! Waktu Sonoko kurang dari 5 menit lagi! Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?!_ Pikir Bisky.

"SAKI!" seru Daiki yang tiba-tiba keluar ke perkarangan. Daiki mencekik leher Felicia dengan tangan kanan nya dan pisau saku di tangan kiri nya yang terarah langsung ke leher Felicia. "KEPARAT! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH SATU-SATU NYA ANGGOTA KELUARGA KU! SEKARANG KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!" seru Daiki dengan lantang.

Saki melesat maju kearah Daiki, mencoba merebut Felicia dari tangannya. Sesaat sebelum Saki menyentuh Felicia ataupun Daiki, Makoto menendang mundur tubuh Saki hingga membentur salah satu pilar rumah. Tanpa jeda, cowok berkulit hitam manis itu kembali maju dan menendang tubuh Saki. Sayangnya Saki berhasil menghindari serangan Makoto kali itu.

Di sisi lain, menyerah menyerang nya satu per satu, Gon, Killua, Bisky dan Leorio saling memberi isyarat satu sama lain dengan kontak mata. Leorio menggendong Sonoko di lengannya dan Bisky berlari di samping nya. Mereka berdua berlari menjauhi Gon dan Killua. Setelah itu, Gon mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan nya dan memukulkan nya ke tanah. Killua melompat keatas dan menghantarkan kilatnya pada sisa-sisa pasukan boneka yang masih berdiri. Kolaborasi serangan mereka berdua menyebabkan kerusakan yang sangat parah pada jalan bebatuan dan air mancur di pekarangan.

"Sonoko- _san_!" nampak Felicia berlari ke arah Sonoko dengan Daiki di belakang nya.

"Daiki!" sahut Gon. "Daiki... Minami telah..."

"Aku tahu." sela Daiki dengan cekatan mengisi sebuah tabung suntikan dengan cairan dibotol kecil dari genggaman Felicia dan langsung menyuntikkan nya ke tubuh Sonoko. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu Minami?"

Gon dan Killua saling menjelaskan pertemuan mereka dengan Minami Kotaro. Dimulai dari rencana Daiki yang menyusup ke keluarga Igarashi hingga penyaksian mereka terhadap mayat Minami di persimpangan jalan dekat Desa _Glime_ yang nyaris tanpa luka.

"Aku yakin yang digunakan pada Minami- _Nee_ sama seperti apa yang digunakan pada Sonoko- _san_." Felicia tertunduk dengan menggenggam lengan Sonoko yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hey, bukan kah tadi kau berniat membunuh Felicia?" tanya Leorio. Daiki dan Felicia saling bertatap satu sama lain.

" _Iie, iie_... itu hanya rencana ku agar _onii_ - _chan_ turun dari sana dan Makoto- _san_ bisa menghajar nya," aku Felicia.

"Heh? Kenapa kau..."

"Mungkin salah satu dari kalian di sini sudah ada yang mengetahui tentang riwayat kehidupan keluarga Igarashi yang diasingkan karna ketidak mampuan mereka dalam ekonomi dan penyakit yang diderita Felicia. Setelah mereka diasingkan, Saki meninggalkan Felicia dan pergi ke dunia luar dengan mengganti nama menjadi Shiina. Sekembalinya Saki, perekonomian mereka meningkat. Namun tetap saja penyakit Felicia tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter terhebat sekali pun." jelas Daiki panjang lebar.

"Lalu, Felicia, kenapa kau ingin mengkhianati kakak mu sendiri? Bukan kah dia satu-satu nya anggota keluarga mu yang tersisa?" tanya Killua. Felicia mengangguk.

" _Onii_ - _chan_ ingin membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang mengasingkan kami. Dia bilang, orang-orang itu harus merasakan bagaimana rasa nya kesendirian. Tapi aku tidak ingin _onii_ - _chan_ melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku berusaha mencegah, namun dia semakin menggila." jawab Felicia. "Setiap hari darah ku selalu diambil dan diisi. _Onii_ - _chan_ juga berharap jika melakukan hal itu terus-menerus, darahku akan normal seperti manusia lainnya dan aku bisa hidup bahagia."

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan darahku yang diambilnya, sampai aku tak sengaja membaca surat dari Minami- _Nee_ tentang kematian masal misterius yang terjadi di _Yeld_. Lucunya, setelah membaca surat itu justru aku merasa dendam pada kakak ku sendiri..." Felicia meneteskan air mata nya.

"Lalu yang kau suntikkan pada Sonoko tadi apa?" tanya Gon.

"Itu..."

"Itu vaksin." Leorio memotong. "Aku, Sonoko, dan Makoto juga telah melakukan penelitian untuk vaksin tersebut. Vaksin pengobatan Xylaktrif memang ada, hanya saja membutuhkan lebih banyak darah dibanding dengan penyebaran virus itu sendiri." Felicia mengangguk, mengkonfirmasi.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Makoto mendarat di hamparan rumput tak jauh dari sekelompok orang itu. Baik Saki dan Makoto sudah babak belur dengan darah mengalir segar dari hidung dan mulut mereka.

"Felicia pengkhianat! Kau berani-berani nya mengkhianatiku yang sudah memberikan segala nya pada mu?!" seru Saki.

"Kau salah, _onii_ - _chan_! Kau yang salah!" sanggah Felicia berdiri tepat di sebelah Sonoko yang berbaring. "Pembalasan dendammu tak 'kan membuat ku menjadi manusia normal! Aku tahu aku berbeda, tapi aku cukup bahagia bila kau tetap berada di sisiku dan tidak meninggalkan ku seperti waktu itu!"

Saki terlihat geram dan langsung merentangkan kedua tangan nya dan tercipta ledakan hebat dari dalam tanah yang membuat mereka terlempar ke atas. Dengan sigap, Saki membawa tubuh Sonoko yang masih tak sadarkan diri ke Balkon. Disaat Gon dan Killua melompat mendekati Saki, mereka terpental seperti terhalang perisai.

"Jadi _en_ itu berasal dari Saki?" tanya Bisky.

Gon dan Killua berkali-kali menerobos perisai itu, namun hasil nya nihil. Felicia berdiri menghadap ke balkon. " _ONII_ - _CHAN_ , KEMBALIKAN SONOKO- _SAN_! DIA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN NYA DENGAN INI SEMUA! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!" pekik Felicia. Saki hanya memandangi adik kecil nya yang berada dibawah dalam diam dan menghilang.

"Hey, kekuatan listrik mu tadi bisa membuat sesuatu meledak, bukan?" tanya Felicia menghampiri Killua.

"Untuk apa?" tanya nya. Felicia merebut pisau saku dari Daiki dan mengarahkan langsung ke nadi nya. "T, tunggu! Apa yang kau..."

"Arahkan kilat mu sesuai aba-abaku!" pinta Felicia.

"Jangan gila kamu, Felicia! Itu sama saja kau membunuh diri mu sendiri" cegah Daiki menahan lengan Felicia yang memegang pisau miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan sendiri. Setelah memancing _onii_ - _chan_ bersama ku, baru aku meminta nya melakukan hal itu,"

"Tidak ada beda nya!" seru Daiki.

"Hoi, hoi, lagi pula aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan ku untuk membunuh orang baik-baik..."  
"Tapi karna ku, banyak orang yang tidak berdosa mati! " sela Felicia menjerit.

"Jangan gila! Itu sama saja aku juga membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa!" seru Killua. Tiba-tiba Felicia bersujud dihadapan Killua. "H, Hoi..."

"Aku mohon, _onii_ - _chan_..." pinta Felicia terisak.

"Killua..." panggil Gon. Cowok itu menghela nafas berat.

"Kita harus tenang, pikirkan jalan keluar yang lebih baik lagi. Aku yakin Saki tidak akan menyakiti Sonoko." Makoto mencoba menenangkan.

"Gon, Killua, kalian terobos paksa lagi perisai itu lalu bawa Sonoko keluar. Aku yakin Sonoko digunakannya sebagai jaminan pengembalian Felicia. Jika Sonoko dan Felicia sudah di tangan kita, baru kita habisi Saki." Bisky menjelaskan rencana nya. Gon dan Killua mengangguk bersamaan.

Kedua sahabat itu berlari memutar ke arah belakang rumah dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Apa-apaan ini? Jadi dia benar-benar hanya menggunakan kekuatan perisai nya itu dibagian depan? Benar-benar lengah..." celetuk Killua saat mereka berhasil memasuki ruang dalam rumah dengan mudah.

Gon dan Killua mengendap-endap menuju lantai dua bangunan itu, mencari Sonoko. Langkah Gon terhenti saat ia mencium suatu bau kimia yang sangat pekat. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua. Dengan pintu sedikit terbuka, mereka mengintip apa yang ada didalam nya.

"Menjauh kalian! Ini jebakan!" teriak seseorang dari dalam sesaat sebelum Gon dan Killua mendekati pintu itu. Benar saja... begitu teriakan itu terdengar, dua buah pisau berukuran cukup panjang dengan sesuatu yang melapisi bagian ujung nya, terhunus kearah pintu masuk ruangan itu yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Beruntung Gon dan Killua berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Heeh... cepat juga kalian menghindar..." puji Saki berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan menggenggam pisau tersebut. Gon dan Killua memandangi nya dengan emosi. "Sonoko, karna kau terlalu berisik rencana ku jadi gagal..." keluhnya dengan ekspresi kesal layak nya seorang adik yang kesal kepada kakak nya.

Gon mengintip ke arah Sonoko yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut dan menyadari ancaman yang menuju gadis itu. "Sonoko!" panggil nya.

Gon dan Killua mundur bersamaan setelah Saki kembali menghuyung kan kedua pisau nya ke arah mereka. Walaupun 2 lawan 1, Saki mampu mengimbangi mereka dan hal itu merugikan Gon dan Killua. Saki berhasil membuat tubuh Gon terlempar hingga menghancurkan pembatas lantai 2. Beruntung Gon sempat berpegangan dan membuat diri nya bergelayut.

Killua langsung menyerang Saki saat melihat pria itu berjalan dengan senyum jahat kearah Gon yang masih bergelayut. Setelah berhasil membuat Saki terlempar beberapa meter dari sahabatnya itu, Killua segera menarik Gon keatas.

"Killua, kau selamatkan Sonoko. Biar aku yang melawan Saki." usul Gon sembari membersihkan darah yang keluar dari pinggiran mulutnya. "Sonoko terikat. Saki sudah mengarahkan 3 jarum suntik berisi cairan aneh langsung ke arah Sonoko dengan suatu tali yang langsung terputus ketika es penahan nya mencair."

"Heh?!" seru Killua terkejut. Gon mengangguk kearah Killua saat melihat Saki kembali berdiri tegak. " _Wakatta_!"

Gon sengaja memancin perlawanan satu lawan satu dengan Saki agar Killua mempunyai celah menerobos masuk. Saki yang mengetahui rencana itu dari gelagat mereka tidak tinggal diam. Pria itu turut menyerang Killua. Killua berhasil menghindari serangan Saki dengan tendangan sangat keras dan membuatnya terlempar ke lantai 1. Saat Saki terjatuh kebawah, Gon pun ikut lompat ke bawah dan melanjutkan pertarungan nya dengan Saki.

"Killua!" pekik Sonoko dengan panik dan melihat kearah es penahan yang semakin mencair, memberi tanda pada Killua.

Killua mencoba melepas ikatan pada kedua lengan dan kaki Sonoko. Tiba-tiba Killua melindungi sisi kanan mereka dengan sebuah buku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Setelah Killua melakukan itu, terdengar suara pecahan kaca dilantai. 1 jarum suntik berisi virus mematikan Xylaktrif sudah hancur.

"Sial! Tali macam apa ini sebenarnya?!" Killua emosi.

Disaat Killua melepaskan ikatan lengan kanan Sonoko, cowok itu kembali menutupi lengan kiri Sonoko dengan bantal yang diambil paksa sebagai alas kepala Sonoko. Sonoko yang awalnya berniat protes kepada Killua atas sikapnya itu, membatalkan niatnya setelah melihat sebuah suntikan lainnya menancap dibantal itu. Namun, saat Killua membantu Sonoko untuk berdiri, sebuah suntikan melesat kearah mereka. Tak bisa meraih suatu benda sebagai pelindung, Killua menggunakan lengan nya untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"Killua!" pekik Sonoko ketakutan saat melihat suntikan menancap dilengan kiri Killua. Cowok itu mencabut paksa benda yang tertancap dilengan nya itu dan langsung membawa Sonoko ke balkon ruangan itu.

" _Mite_! Killua dan Sonoko!" seru Bisky menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud. Bisky, Felicia, Makoto, Leorio dan Daiki pun berlari mendekati mereka berdua. "Killua, dimana Gon?!" tanya nya.

"Gon sedang bertarung dengan Saki dilantai bawah!" jelasnya.

"Felicia!" panggil Daiki saat melihat Felicia tiba-tiba berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Merepotkan saja!" keluh Killua. "Sonoko, kau harus melompat ke bawah dan Makoto akan menangkap mu, mengerti? Aku harus membantu Gon dibawah." Sonoko mengangguk ragu.

"Tapi Killua, luka mu..."

"Makoto! Kau tangkap Sonoko! Aku akan membantu Gon!" seru Killua mengabaikan ucapan Sonoko. Makoto mengangguk setuju.

Sonoko duduk di pembatas balkon dan langsung terjun ke bawah dengan mata tertutup. Beruntung Makoto berhasil menangkap nya dengan tepat. Setelah meyakinkan Sonoko aman, Killua langsung turun ke bawah. Namun langkah nya terhenti di pertengahan tangga saat melihat kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan.

"GON!" Killua melompati beberapa anak tangga dan langsung menghampiri Gon yang tertusuk pisau Saki.

Saki tertawa puas saat melihat kejadian itu. Disaat Killua akan melakukan pembalasan kepada Saki, gerakan nya terhenti saat menyaksikan Felicia mengambil sebuah pisau Saki yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka dan langsung menancapkannya pada kakak nya itu. Saki yang merasa diserang dari belakang, langsung menoleh dan terkejut mendapati sosok si penyerang itu.

"Feli... cia..."

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangan memegangi pisau yang masih menempel dipunggung Saki. " _Onii_ - _chan_... hentikan semua ini..." ucap Felicia terisak. Saki terjatuh berlutut dihadapannya. Felicia langsung memeluk kakak kesayangan nya itu.

"Felicia..." panggil Gon dengan tubuh yang ditopang oleh Killua. Felicia menoleh ke arah mereka dan tersenyum.

Felicia kemudian mencabut pisau yang menempel dipunggung Saki dan menancapkan pada tubuhnya sendiri, tepat di jantung nya. Sesaat setelah Felicia melakukan itu, tiba-tiba getaran hebat terjadi dan dinding-dinding bangunan itu runtuh. Killua menggigit mulutnya melihat sosok Felicia yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan langsung menggendong Gon di punggung nya keluar menjauhi bangunan itu.

"Gon! Killua!" seru Bisky dari pintu masuk hutan menuju desa _Glime_. Killua meletakkan tubuh Gon yang pingsan ditanah dengan hati-hati.

"Kau masih punya vaksin nya, kan?! Segera berikan pada Gon! Dia terkena Xylaktrif dari pisau Saki." ucap Killua pada Daiki. Daiki mengangguk dan langsung menyuntikkan cairan vaksin ketubuh Gon.

"Dia akan pulih sebentar lagi." jelas Daiki setelah menyuntikkan ke Gon.

"Killua, kau juga terkena tadi, kan..." Sonoko menarik lengan Killua yang terkena suntikan tadi.

"Eh? Ta, tapi tadi itu dosis terakhir vaksin yang kita punya," ucap Daiki. Sonoko panik.

"Tak apa, tubuh ku kebal terhadap racun atau virus apapun..." Killua menarik lengan nya.

"Serius?!" tanya Sonoko.

"Apa untung nya aku berbohong pada mu?" Killua berbalik tanya. Sonoko memasang senyuman sumringah nya dan langsung memeluk Killua. "Ho, hoi, apa yang kau..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu! Aku benar-benar takut tadi kalau sampai seseorang harus merelakan nyawa nya demi ku!"

Killua melepaskan pelukan Sonoko. "Aku tak akan melakukan itu untuk mu, tahu!"

"Daiki, apa rencana mu selanjutnya?" tanya Makoto.

"Mungkin aku akan bergabung dengan pemerintah _Yeld_ dan membantu mengembangkan vaksin Xylaktrif. Walaupun Felicia sudah tiada, tapi virus itu masih menyebar diluar sana." jawab Daiki dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Minami- _san_ pernah mengatakan ini pada ku, _Aku bangga menyimpan misi rahasia kakak ku. Aku juga sadar kalau nyawa ku dan kakak ku tidak akan pernah aman. Tapi selama ini membuat kakak ku berhasil, aku rela mati demi nya_." ucap Gon meniru kata-kata Minami saat pertemuan mereka tempo hari.

"Gon, kau sudah sadar?!" tanya Leorio dan langsung memeluk Gon.

"Minami juga pasti tidak ingin kau menyerah begitu saja setelah kematian nya. Setidaknya, jangan membuat kematian adikmu sia-sia..." ujar Makoto.

"Ya..." Daiki tersenyum kecil.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
